Protagonist (God Eater 2)
This Protagonist, otherwise known as Blood 1, called Captain or Vice-Captain by various characters in-game, is the playable character in God Eater 2 ''and God Eater 2 Rage Burst as a member of the special forces Blood Unit. This new protagonist has no direct relation to the previous Protagonist. Like the Protagonist of the first game, their name, gender, and overall appearance are determined by the player. Biography The Protagonist is admitted to the Blood unit for the potential of their dormant "Power of Blood". In a display that earns them the vice-captain position, the protagonist awakens it midst an attack from a Marduk, scarring its left eye. The protagonist's Power of Blood is the ability to evoke the usage of dormant powers in others, especially non-Blood members, and the ability to amplify power of will. The Blood Art the protagonist uses varies on the player's choice. In [[God Eater 2 Rage Burst|''God Eater 2 Rage Burst]], the Protagonist is also capable of using the unique Blood Rage power-up during battle. NORN Character Relationships *Nana Kazuki - One of the protagonist's first acquaintances, and eventually, close friends. Nana's quirky ideas sometimes leads them to get hit with unfortunate consequences, such as an attempt at a new batch of rations causing them to get food poisoning, or a mishap with a Stun Grenade (mistaken for a Fireworks Grenade she and Licca crafted) knocking both of them out. The protagonists' direct involvement in Nana's rescue allows her to fully control her Power of Blood. *Ciel Alencon - The protagonist becomes her first friend early on, and this is reinforced by them saving her, going against orders in the process. This display allows her to unlock her Power of Blood, and also teaches her the importance of bonds. Ciel goes on to create, and eventually perfect, the Blood Bullets with their help. She also becomes their Vice Captain after Julius' retirement. *Gilbert McLane - Regards the protagonist as a good friend, and after his Character Episodes are completed, his partner, though this doesn't stop him from berating them for some of the reckless acts they commit. The protagonist's direct involvement in the fight with the damaged Rufus Caligula allows him to awaken his Power of Blood, and bring closure to his failure to protect Kate Lawry. *Julius Visconti - He often trusts the Protagonist with crucial tasks, such as evacuating Nana when her Power of Blood goes out of control. He also has a tolerance for the questions they pose to him, acting as a mentor on Gun-types and certain Blade-types. Julius, in the end, leaves Blood in the Protagonist's care before retiring, with the knowledge that they have come far as his vice-captain and can take charge from there. *Kanon Daiba - Kanon first is introduced to the protagonist by Haruomi and comes off as a just clumsy, slow-witted person at first until she shows her sadistic side in battle. In her Character Episodes, she is left by Haruomi to the Protagonist for combat training sessions as Haruomi feels unable to keep trying to teach her; this later leads into revelation that her Oracle Reserve was not unable to be used but rather locked by Licca as per Haruomi's order as her previous instructor. The current instructor protagonist makes Kanon train and practice hard before letting her use Oracle Reserve. Kanon looks up to the protagonist as her "instructor-teacher/instructor-sensei" (教官先生) and even introduces the protagonist as such to her former Defense Team comrades. *Emil von Strasbourg - His flair for the dramatic often baffles the protagonist in his Character Episodes, to the point of being overbearing. This also leads to them punching him at his request -- potentially three times, depending on certain choices made. *Lindow Amamiya - Lindow develops a keen interest in Blood Arts in his Character Episode, and during this time, he refers to the protagonist as 'sensei'. He asks the protagonist if he/she would like to join Cradle after the battle against the Kyuubi, an offer that is refused in the ending of Lindow's Character Episodes as the protagonist has the Blood unit to take care of. *Erina der Vogelweid - At first, she has a one-sided hateful feeling of being inferior to the protagonist because of her belief that Blood is a group of top-class elites, but eventually she changes her view after learning by how the protagonist fights in the field. As she realizes herself, they, in truth, aren't so different after all. Erina even goes as far as to call the protagonist her 'senpai'. The gesture can be reciprocated with the protagonist calling her their 'kouhai', as per one of the possible choices. *Licca Kusunoki - She approaches them for help with testing the Link Support Device, and amidst their work together, she comments that they're a hard worker, impressed by the effort they put in. She ends up on relatively good terms with them at the end of her Character Episode, declaring that she's happy with her place as an engineer. *Haruomi Makabe - The protagonists' dynamic with him in his Character Episode changes depending on the gender. The male protagonist shows rather obvious enthusiasm while dealing with him, showing a closet pervert tendency that only sticks out while around Haru. The female protagonist, however, seems more subdued, no doubt because she's talking to someone with a known sexual harassment record, and often turns him down or says no to his fetishes on moral grounds. Trivia *The blue hair ribbon and cross side-hair clip shown in the Female protagonist's artwork, render and in the God Eater 2 (Trial Version) is not present in the full game. It was possibly taken out due to the graphic revamp. But a front cross blue hair-clip variant can be equipped as accessory. In Rage Burst, the blue ribbon+side hair-clip combination is seen in the animated opening for the female character and is also available as a accessory. *In Ufotable's promotional media, the female protagonist is used more often than the male. This is the opposite for the manga and the light novel media. This matter is subject to change. *In Lindow Amamiya's God Eater 2 downloadable character mission, the main protagonist experiences a blue-colored resonance which inserted the protagonist into Lindow's past where he/she helps Lindow contain his Aragami mutation by defeating a new strain of Hannibal. This mysterious act is a paradox as God Eater 2's protagonist is not a God Eater during the time of Lindow's mutation. * Judging from how the protagonist wields their God Arc at all times in cutscenes, it can be assumed that their canonical equipment is the Kurogane Long Blade-type, Shield-type and Blast-type that they first get when they are enlisted. Their Kurogane equipment also has a unique color scheme from Rank 7 onwards. *According to manga, the name of the GE2 male protagonist is Hiro Kamui. * Blood 1 and Gilbert McLane are the only member of Blood that are not from the Magnolia Compass. See Also *Protagonist (God Eater 2)/Gallery *Avatars *Hiro Kamui Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst